Dead or Alive (game)
Dead or Alive (デッド・オア・アライブ, Deddo oa Araibu) is the first installment of fighting games in the ''Dead or Alive'' series. It was first released in arcades in 1996. It was then shipped into consoles in Japan on October 9, 1997, in the North America on March 31, 1998, and in Europe on July, 1998. __TOC__ Overview Tomonobu Itagaki has stated that he was dissatisfied with the way modern fighting games were presented, he missed the old arcade style of play and had another vision for the fighting game genre. Having worked for Tecmo for a long time, Itagaki was eventually given the opportunity to develop a fighting game. The game, the first Dead or Alive, was released in 1996 as an arcade game for the Japanese market. It had been a success in Japan, but not in the West. This was possibly because of the competing game , which was already a popular fighting game series for the . Story Gameplay Dead or Alive was unique in its debut that featured fairly different choices in gameplay than other 3D fighting games. Its most defining features were its speed and countering system. Unlike Tekken, Dead or Alive put an emphasis on speed, and relied more on simplistic commands and reaction time rather than long strings of combos. Furthermore, its countering system was the first in the fighting genre to utilize different commands that corresponded to each type of attack. There are two kinds of holds, an offensive hold (OH) and a defensive hold (DH), furthermore, these commands are executed by holding back or forward on the directional pad along with the guard input to either force away or counter-damage an opponent. Finally, the game used an environmental addition called the danger zone, which surrounded the outer edges of the fighting arena (depending on the options, it could also completely consume it), and when a character came in contact with it, sent them in the air so the opposing player can execute a juggling air combo. However, this can be avoided with an Ukemi (defensive roll). Versions Three different versions of the original Dead or Alive were released: Arcade and Saturn Version The original version of Dead or Alive was released in arcades in 1996, utilizing Sega's Model 2 arcade board (it was also the first time Sega licensed their hardware to a third-party company; in this case, Tecmo). It was later ported to the in Japan on October 9, 1997. The game was never released for the North American nor European Sega Saturn. It was released in the United States and Europe for the Xbox on October 26, 2004 and February 18, 2005, as part of Dead or Alive Ultimate. PlayStation Version On March 12, 1998 in Japan, Tecmo released Dead or Alive for the PlayStation. This version include d numerous differences compared to the arcade and Saturn versions, which included 2 new characters (Bass & Ayane), a different graphics engine, a slightly revamped fighting engine and new background music. The PlayStation version was released in North America on March 31, 1998, and later in Europe on July 1998. Dead or Alive Ultimate In 2004, Tecmo released a revamped version of the Sega Saturn version made to run on the along with an updated version of Dead or Alive 2. Named Dead or Alive Ultimate it was basically the original game ported to the Xbox, making graphics more colorful and smoother, sound from stereo to surround, and adding one key element boosting the replay value: Xbox Live Online Gaming. This game, along with Dead or Alive 2, became the second fighting game with online play. It is important to note, that original game, which ran on the Model 2 arcade board, had fully 3D modeled backgrounds. The Sega Saturn conversion used bitmap tricks and overlapping layers in the same fashion as the Sega Saturn version of Virtua Fighter 2 did. The original arcade used pure 3D on all the arenas. Much like in Virtua Fighter 2 case, it was impossible to achieve this kind of graphics on Sega Saturn hardware and both games were scaled down. The Xbox version was a ported version of what Sega Saturn owners experienced. Characters promotional render for the game.]] Playable Characters * Bayman * Gen Fu * Jann Lee * Kasumi * Lei Fang * Ryu Hayabusa * Tina Armstrong * Zack Playstation and ++ Characters * Ayane * Bass Armstrong Unlockable Characters * Raidou Music Packaging Artwork File:Dead or Alive (Arcade).jpg|Arcade Release File:Dead or Alive Cover.jpg|Sega Saturn JAP Release File:DOASATlim.jpg|Sega Saturn JAP Limited Edition Release File:DOAEUPS.jpg|PlayStation EU Release File:DOAJAPPS.jpg|PlayStation JAP Release File:DOANAPS.jpg|PlayStation NA Release File:DOA++.jpg|''Dead or Alive++'' Release Trivia *Kasumi is unlocked as a trainable monster in Monster Rancher 2 by going to the Shrine and inserting the Dead or Alive 1 CD in the Disc Tray. External Links * wikipedia Category:Games